sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Stunts
Operatives that pick the Strike and Stunt alternate class feature gains access to stunts. As a full action, you can move up to your speed. Whether or not you moved, you can then make an attack with any weapon you’re wielding and are proficient with, even a weapon with the unwieldy property or that requires a full action to make a single attack. Just before making your attack, attempt a skill check with one skill that you have Skill Focus with (DC = 20 + your target’s CR). If you succeed at the check, the target is flat-footed against attacks you make using this ability. At any point during the full action, you can also trigger one stunt that you know. The stunt must match the skill you are using for the stunt and strike attack. At 7th level, you can perform two stunts you know. If the stunts use different skills, you must attempt both skill checks, and if either fails, your target is not flat-footed. At 1st level, choose one stunt associated with a skill with which you have Skill Focus. At 3rd level and every 4 levels thereafter, you choose another stunt that uses any skill that you have Skill Focus with. If a stunt allows a saving throw, its DC is equal to 10 + half your operative level + your Dexterity modifier. Each of the skills listed below has several stunts associated with it. Acrobatics Stunts * Nimble Stunt: You ignore nonmagical difficult terrain during your stunt and strike. At 6th level, you can spend 1 Resolve Point when you use stunt and strike to also ignore magical difficult terrain. * Operative’s Kip-Up: If you use stunt and strike while prone, you can stand up from prone without using an action and are immune to the off-kilter condition until the start of your next turn. If you have Kip-Up or a similar ability, you are also immune to the prone condition until the start of your next turn. Athletics Stunts * Knock Down: If your stunt and strike skill check and attack roll both succeed, the target must succeed at a Reflex save or be knocked prone. * Mighty Leap: When you use stunt and strike, you gain a fly speed equal to 30 feet or your base speed (whichever is less) with average maneuverability. If you aren’t on solid ground at the end of your turn, you fall. * Pummel Through: If your stunt and strike skill check and attack roll both succeed, instead of causing the target to become flatfooted, you can push the target 5 feet away from you, as if you had succeeded at a bull rush combat maneuver attempt. * Wall Dasher: You can walk on walls and ceilings during your stunt and strike, functioning as spider climb except your climb speed is equal to your base speed and you don’t need to have any hands free. If you aren’t on solid ground at the end of your turn, you fall. Computers Stunts * Blindsense: Whenever you attempt a Computers check as part of your stunt and strike and succeed, instead of causing the target to become flat-footed, you gain blindsense (computers) 30 feet until the start of your next turn. This allows you to detect any creature carrying items that can be used with the Computers skill or can be connected to an infosphere (including personal comm units). * Dirty Trick: Whenever you attempt a Computers check as part of your stunt and strike and succeed, you can cause the target to gain one of the following conditions until the start of your next turn instead of the flat-footed condition: blinded, deafened, entangled, off-target, shaken, or sickened (your choice). Culture Stunts * Analyze: Whenever you attempt a Culture check as part of your stunt and strike and succeed, you can learn one of the following pieces of information about the target, plus one additional piece of information for every 5 by which your check’s result exceeds the DC: archetypes*, class*, class features*, first language, place of origin, spells known*, or training in a Profession skill. For items marked with an asterisk (*), if the target has more than one of these features, each one you discover counts as one piece of information. * Distracting Blather: If your stunt and strike skill check and attack roll both succeed, your foe is off-target until the start of your next turn. This is a language-dependent effect. * Wordless Pidgin: You can wordlessly relay information to any allies within 30 feet who can see you. This works like the limited telepathy ability (as the shirren racial trait). Onlookers can decipher your wordless communication with a successful Sense Motive check (DC = 15 + 1-1/2 × your operative level). Deception Stunts * Clever Retreat: You can use stunt and strike to withdraw rather than press the offensive. You can move up to twice your speed, and your actions don’t trigger reactions until the start of your next turn. When using stunt and strike in this way, you can’t attack as part of the action, nor can you cause foes to become flat-footed. * Feinting Stunt: If your stunt and strike skill check and attack roll both succeed, your target is flat-footed against all attacks until the start of your next turn. * Set-Up: If your stunt and strike skill check and attack roll both succeed, your target also takes a −2 penalty to saving throws until the end of your next turn. Engineering Stunts * Robotic Beatdown: Any attacks you make against constructs or objects during your stunt and strike bypass an amount of hardness or DR the construct has equal to half your operative class level (minimum 1, to a minimum DR or hardness of 0). * Selective Explosions: If your stunt and strike skill check and attack roll both succeed and your attack is made with a weapon that targets an area (such as a weapon with the automatic, blast, explode, flexible line, or line properties), you can select a number of squares up to your Dexterity modifier and remove them from the affected area. Sleight of Hand Stunts * Ammo Drop: If your stunt and strike skill check and attack roll both succeed, instead of causing a target to gain the flatfooted condition, you can reload one weapon you’re carrying without requiring an action. * Swift Toss: During a stunt and strike, drawing a weapon with the thrown property requires no action, and ranged attacks you make with thrown weapons don’t provoke attacks of opportunity. * Swipe: If your stunt and strike is made with a melee weapon and the skill check and attack roll succeed, you take one easily accessed item from the target’s body, instead of causing them to be flat-footed, and are then holding it. This includes anything the target is not wielding which they could draw as a move action or less. You must have a hand free to use this stunt. Stealth Stunts * Hidden Strike: If your stunt and strike skill check succeeds, your movement doesn’t provoke attacks of opportunity from your target. * Sniper’s Stunt: If you were hidden at the start of your turn and have cover or concealment at the end of your turn, you can attempt a Stealth check to hide as if you were using the sniping task of the Stealth skill. Category:Class choices